My Real Father
by andreapirlono1fan
Summary: Because it was not blood that form a family. But the love. Zak ask Trucy for stay with him again after disappeared for 6 years. Unfortunately, Trucy refused. Short one shot, writing this because I was so bored.


My Real Father

 **September 8** **th,** **2025** **  
****The Wright's Home**

"Daddy, I'm home!" cried Trucy. The 14-year-old girl opened the door of the house with a cheerful mood, then put her school bag, and shoes. She can't wait to show her certificate of appreciation from her teacher. That day she got the highest score on the Mathematics test, and she is very confident Phoenix will be very proud of her, and will buy her a pudding, her favorite food.

However, her cheerfulness, and her smile disappeared as she stepped into the living room. Looks her biological father, Zak Gramarye, was sitting there, and talking with her adoptive father, Phoenix Wright. Trucy not feel happy to meet her biological father again. He abandoned her. Almost make her become a wasted child, if there are no Phoenix who adopted her. _What is he doing here?_ _6 years had passed since he disappeared in that trial, right in front of my eyes._ _6 years he never tries to figure out what I'm doing, never contacted me at all._ _So, what does he want now?_

"Hello, Trucy baby. How was your school? "Phoenix asked, getting up from his chair and stroked Trucy's head.

"It's great, Daddy! Guess what, I got the highest score on Mathematics test today! And this is a certificate of appreciation from my teacher!" Trucy replied cheerfully, showing the certificate she got from her teacher. Phoenix laughed proudly.

"Very good, my daughter Trucy! You make Daddy very proud! Keep the good job, okay?" said Phoenix while hugging Trucy affectionately. Zak looked at them, and did not look pleased at the view.

"Daddy," said Trucy after releasing her arms from Phoenix, "What is that man doing here?" She asked, pointing her finger at Zak. Phoenix stunned.

"Trucy, you can't talk that way about your real father! Come, sit down, baby, we three talking, okay? "said Phoenix softly while leading Trucy to sit. Reluctantly, Trucy sits.

"Hi, Trucy. Long time no see, huh? I miss you, my daughter." says Zak quietly. Trucy snorted, then pretended to look at the wall. _Liar,_ she thought with disgust. _If you miss me, why you appeared just now after 6 years?_

"Trucy, I would like to ask you to stay with me again. I want us to fix our relationship. I'll bring you around the world ... You can do a magic show around the world .. We are going to watch a wide variety of magic shows in various parts of the world ... We will make a great team ... An unseparated father and daughter…. How's, Trucy? Isn't it sounds good?" asked Zak, ignoring Trucy's cold reaction.

Without realizing it, Trucy suddenly rose from her chair, making her certificates slumped to the floor.

"No. And never will be." She said shortly.

"Trucy! He is your biological father, he is your flesh and blood! You can't behave like this, Trucy!" said Phoenix.

Trucy look towards Phoenix. "Although he is my blood, that does not mean he is the real father!" Trucy replied firmly, then turned her head toward Zak.

"Look, Mr. Gramarye. I will never call you Daddy anymore. You're not my father! My father is him! Phoenix Wright! He is my real father And I'm proud to be a Trucy Wright!" shouted Trucy loud.

"Trucy ... how could you talk like that! I was the legitimate husband of your mother, you made with my blood! While Mr. Wright is just your adoptive father! He didn't even have any blood relationship with you! You are my biological daughter, and no one can change it!" said Zak.

Trucy makes a sound like she was vomiting. "Yes, and you were just my biological father, Mr. Gramarye. No more than that. While he, "Trucy pointed her finger toward Phoenix," is very fond father. He take care of me when I was sick. He soothes me when I had nightmares at night. He cooked for me, though his face is often exposed to oil, he still cooked for me. He bought me toys and dolls, although he did not have much money. He made a birthday party for me. He helped me doing my homework. If I was sick, he was awake day and night, crying for fear of me. He always made me feel safe whenever I near him. He kiss me, hug me, help me get up when I fell off the bike, bathed me, cleaning my injuries when I fell on the ground. While you? You left me just as if I was second-hand stuff, which you don't need it anymore. And you still dare to call yourself my father? What kind of father who disappeared in the courtroom, just to avoid a guilty verdict? What kind of father who left his only 8 year old daughter, alone, and scared? What kind of father who doesn't even try to meet or contact her daughter for six years, abandoned her just like that?" exclaimed Trucy panting, her shoulders move up and down restrain anger. She wanted to spit it out, all of her anger, all of her sadness, and all of her disappointment for 6 years.

Before Zak and Phoenix could answer, Trucy continued again.

"Then comes Daddy, Phoenix Wright. An angel and a guard who sent for me by God. At the time I lost, disoriented, thinking that I would soon be a vagrant, Daddy called me into his office and offered me to stay with him. Though he had just lost his job. And I was the daughter of his coward client, which destroyed the strong career he built. In fact I was the one, which gives the piece of diary and make him lose his job. But he adopted me, look after me, sent me to school, fed me food, raising and loving me as if I was his own daughter. Daddy was also give a big sacrifice of his love life with adopted me, because not many women who would marry single men who already have an adopted child. During the 8 years of living with you, Mr. Gramarye, I always wanted to know what it's like being hugged, kissed, and read out a bedtime story by my father. But you never allowed me to feel that way. You're only concerned with your magic tricks and your magic shows. Maybe you could take me around the world. Maybe you do have more money than Daddy. Probably your clothes are more luxurious than Daddy. But Daddy can give me what you can not give at all to me. That is a love, and genuine affection from a father."

"Oh yes, and also includes that Daddy Phoenix is far more handsome and better looking than you."

"Therefore, I was not going to call you my father, Mr. Gramarye. Because my real father is Phoenix Wright. And no one can change that. "

Unconsciously, Phoenix immediately moved to tears to hear Trucy's words. He wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt and wiped his nose with a tissue.

"So, you're just wasting time to come here and ask me to come back with you again, Mr. Gramarye! Because the answer will always be no! Now I'd like you step your foot out of this house! Get out! And don't bother me and my father again! I don't want to see your disgusting face again!" cried Trucy, then she opened the door wide.

Zak wiped tears from his eyes, and rising from the chair. "OK. I will not bother you again. Thank you so much for accepting me as your guest, Mr. Wright. And, forgive me, Trucy. Good-bye, "he whispered, then stepped out of the house.

For several minutes, both of them were silent after Zak gone. Phoenix then hugged Trucy tightly, and sobbed.

"Thank you very much, Trucy. Thank you very much. I did not think I meant so much for you. "

Trucy smiled, then wiped the tears in Phoenix eyes with both her hands. "Of course you meant so much to me, Daddy. You protect me when I was in darkness. You will forever be my father. No one will ever be able to replace you from my heart. No, Daddy. "

"Although I don't have any blood relationship with you? Although I'm a bad pianist and dressed like a hobo? "

"Yes, Daddy. Because it was not blood that form a family. But the love. And my love for you is unconditional love. I would still love you as my father even if you are a bad pianist and dressed like a hobo. "

Phoenix tears fall again, and they re-embraced each other again.

-THE END-


End file.
